Kai Syndrome
by Cryysis
Summary: [TyKa, SemiAU]Originally from luvyagal! Kai's been dating around, yet he can't seem to find the right person. Tyson can't get Kai to see his feelings, and a few new, and old, friends come to town. Rated for language and shonenai.


**Me: Yes, I no that this was originally done by luvyagal, but because she discontinued it and was giving it out to her reviews, I decided that I would continue it.**

**Tala: I hate you; you said that you would do one with Tyson and me!**

**Me: I will! I'm still thinking of how to do the one with you and... -sees Kai- ummm... I'll tell you later.**

**Kai: -glares- What where you going to say, Serenity?**

**Tyson: Be nice guys... Come on, please? -puppy eyes-**

**Kai: -huffs- Fine, but only because YOU asked. Now get on with the damned story!**

**Me: Fine, but I need someone to do the disclaimer!**

**Taka: Serenity doesn't own beyblade, if she did it wouldn't be on jetix because it would be rated R. OOC is here, and there may be an OC later on in this chapter. Like me, and Zoë Jane.**

**Zoey: UNCLE TAKA! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL!**

**Taka: Oh...**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Kai Syndrome

_This is getting nowhere… Kai thought boredly. Afterwards chastising himself for saying that about one of his friends. But then again, it was true. He sipped idly at his coke as Wyatt continued to blabber on about something that had to do with school. Kai had stopped listening twenty minutes ago. They were at a casual restaurant. Wyatt had offered Kai to come to dinner with him tonight._

This was their second date and this…could he call it a relationship? Well, whatever it was, it was definitely going nowhere. Kai had no dating or sexual interest in Wyatt. One morning Wyatt had just asked Kai to go to a carnival with him, and it was fun. That was the first date. But Wyatt was not his type. Kai still did not have any desire to date him then either, but he thought he'd give the guy a chance considering Wyatt was his friend. Things didn't work out the way the two-toned boy had planned.

He really did try to fall for Wyatt, but how could he make himself do that? Kai didn't have eyes for Wyatt, not now, not ever.

Kai sighed as a waitress walked by and smiled at him. She winked before strutting off to another table to get orders. There was only one good thing about this date: the food. The scent of tomato sauce filled his nostrils as he sniffed the plate of pasta that had just been set down in front of him by another waitress.

"Thank you," Kai mumbled as the waitress straightened up. Wyatt did the same only in a bit higher volume so she could actually here the gratefulness.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked fiddling with the silver chain necklace around her neck. Kai shook his head making the girl disappear in the crowd of other tables. It was then Kai noticed Wyatt had stopped talking. Silence fell over the table as the two ate their identical pasta plates.

"Kai?" Wyatt suddenly ventured. Kai didn't even look up from his meal, or even flinch.

"What?" Kai asked slurping up the last of the noodles hanging from his mouth and then licking the red sauce from his lips. He could see that Wyatt was watching his every move instead of eating his own dinner.

"Well, I asked you if you were enjoying yourself. You seemed pretty out of it. Either that, or something is bugging you." Wyatt said taking a swig from his own drink of sprite. Kai stiffened. He wanted to tell Wyatt that he couldn't date him anymore, but he just didn't have the heart to let him down.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just eat you're dinner." Kai desperately wanted Wyatt to stop staring at him that way. He could see the love in his eyes and it almost disgusted Kai. Finally Wyatt began to work at his own spaghetti.

Kai gave a small smile to himself. At least he achieved one thing today.

After the two were finished eating, they paid the bill with much arguing. Wyatt said he wanted to pay since he invited Kai, but Kai would have none of that. It ended up they split it and left.

As they piled in Wyatt's car, Kai was practicing in his head how he would tell Wyatt. He knew he had to at some point. The whole ride home Kai concentrated on figuring out the right words to break the news. Wyatt paid no attention; he just kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel (which Kai was thankful for). Wyatt at least knew his limits.

When they reached the apartment Kai was staying at, said boy quickly got out and walked briskly to the entrance with Wyatt calling after him coming up from behind. Right before Kai could walk through the double doors, Wyatt grabbed his arm that was on the door handle.

Kai turned around to face the brunette. He would have to do it now. But somehow, Wyatt beat him to the talking part.

"I had a nice night, Kai. Thanks for coming." Wyatt said putting on a sweet smile just for Kai. The bluenette grinned weakly, wishing he weren't here at the moment.

"Uhh..me too. Thanks." Kai was about to turn away when he noticed Wyatt's face coming toward his with his lips puckered in a kiss. Kai couldn't help himself. He abruptly pushed Wyatt a good two feet away from himself. Wyatt stumbled backwards a bit, but didn't actually fall over.

He had a confused look on his face, his eyes focused intently on Kai. "What's wrong?" Wyatt queried taking one step forward.

Kai instantly put his hands in front of him in a defensive way. "Wyatt, I'm sorry but I can't date you anymore. There was never anything between us. I tired, but this just isn't working for me. I'm so sorry if I led you on or something…" Kai trailed off unable to say anything else.

Wyatt just stood looking at Kai blankly taking everything Kai had just said in. Kai dropped his arms and broke eye contact. He was so embarrassed. Suddenly Wyatt shook his head to get out of his stupor. He now understood.

"Oh, no. That's okay. I'll just be going then. See you around, Kai." Then the boy left without another word said between them. Wyatt got in his car and promptly drove off.

Kai watched him the whole way feeling completely guilty. He hugged himself as he walked into the apartment building and took the elevator to his room. All the while he thought about what a terrible person he was.

Finally Kai got to his room and pulled his keycard from his jacket pocket. He pushed the door open to find a normal looking college student room. It had textbooks and old assignments lying around everywhere. Mangas and other comics littered the floor also. The surfaces were dusty and Kai could hear the shower going.

"Tyson! I'm back!" Kai yelled loud enough for Tyson to hear in the bathroom. The water was turned off and not moments later a boy dripping with water walked out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, roomie! How'd it go?" Tyson said beginning to look through his drawers for his pajamas. Kai growled deep in his throat.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" Kai said sending a glare Tyson's way as he dressed for bed also. Tyson just chuckled.

"You did. I just choose to ignore it."

"Oh, yeah." Kai said now in his sleep wear. It consisted of a pair of long black sweat pants that hung on his pale hips loosely, but you couldn't really see that because of the huge gray t-shirt Kai had on over it. They had both agreed in the beginning that it would be awkward for either of the boys to sleep shirtless in their boxers like they normally did considering that the two were gay.

Tyson wore a similar outfit but he had a huge blue t-shirt on over a pair of black shorts that came to his knees. He giggled at the exasperated look on Kai's face.

"So, really, how was it?" Tyson asked in a cheery voice. But seeing the sad look that came to Kai's eyes his smile slowly fading into a puzzled frown. "Kai? What happened?"

Tyson sat down on the comfy couch, patting the seat next to him for Kai to sit down. Kai sat next to him on the cushion and took a deep breath.

"I told Wyatt I couldn't date him. I don't like him the way he likes me. I gave him a chance and it didn't work out." Kai stated bluntly not looking at Tyson, but at the wall ahead of him. A flash of relief passed through the navy-haired boy's eyes before the concern returned. Kai was too busy fiddling with his fingers to notice.

"Oh. Well that's okay I guess." Tyson smiled. "He'll move on. It's not your fault, Kai. Lighten up!" Tyson placed his hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed. Kai glanced at the hand as it fell off his shoulder and into Tyson's lap.

"Thanks." Kai said quietly that Tyson almost didn't catch it. He smiled softly at the little comfort. Kai felt the weight on the couch lower as Tyson jumped off it and in front of Kai.

"Hey, I just bought a smoothie maker today! Wanna whip up a batch of strawberry-banana smoothies?" Tyson asked excitedly, using his puppy-dog eyes at the same time.

Kai smirked. "You always know how to brighten my day." He said gently with a bit of sarcasm, but mostly truth. He let Tyson grab his arm and drag him to the kitchen to make the dessert.

**Me: Okay, as always, 15 Reviews before the next update! I figure it this way, if luvyagal can get 13 reviews, then so can I!**

**Tyson: You go Serenity!**

**Kai: Don't get her started, koi. We'll never hear the end of it.**

**Tala: Review.**

**Taka: NOW!**

**Zoey: If you do, you get cookies, a link to a TyKa site, and TyKa hugging plushies!**


End file.
